


Love & Mangas

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes to a bookstore to look for some mangas, and gets offered a job by someone who seems to perk Eren's interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reading Corp

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Okay this is my first fanfic EVER! Hopefully you, the reader, think it is at least exceptional. I highly doubt it though. I really hope some people do read it all the way through. Anyways I am not making this smutty, because I believe that would only make this worse. So if you want a good smutty-ish SNK fanfiction then I would suggest The Intern by Lutte, it is the best long fanfiction I have read. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my horrible fanfic! ^_^
> 
> Edit: Thank you all for the Kudos, but I am not going to write for this anymore. I don't have the time to really write anything anymore, and I am not inspired enough to continue this fic. If anyone else wants to pick it up then I will gladly allow it!

“Eren wake the hell up!”  
I woke up, half startled by the sudden yelling. I could have sworn I was just in class a minute ago. Why was everyone gone? I checked my watch, it blinked 4:00pm back at me. I groaned, my teacher must have noticed I was asleep. Not like he cared much.  
“You fell asleep again Eren? This is the 3rd time this week! What the hell were you doing last night?” Mikasa said. I finally realized she was the one to wake me from my nap.  
“I was up late studying.” I said rubbing my eyes, that was only half true. I did study for about five minutes then I started reading this new manga I found.  
“Eren, you and I both know that is a load of bullshit.”  
“Okay fine, I was reading my mangas again.”  
“Urgh Eren you can’t keep doing that. Your grades are gonna suffer.”  
“You’re not my mom Mikasa!”  
She threw my backpack at me. Reminding me of where we were. I needed to get home so I could work on m missed homework.  
“Come on we are going to the apartment.” Mikasa said, turning around to leave.  
Our parents thought since it was the last semester of our last year of highschool, that we should prepare for college by living in an apartment for the last part of school. Though I think it was more a ploy to get us out of the house for a bit. Plus it was close to school so Mikasa and I didn’t mind. The walk home was mostly quiet except for the occasional ‘I hope Armin isn’t home yet’. Armin was our one other roommate. Armin, Mikasa, and I were all friends since we were in diapers. So when his grandfather heard of my parent’s plan, he was all to happy to let Armin join in. Not that we minded at all, we were pretty much siblings so he was not a problem. The only thing is that Armin is a worry worry. He once was halfway through writing a missing person report when I came home an hour late one night. So Mikasa and I both knew he would go crazy if we were any later than we already were.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once we were home, Armin was waiting on the couch.  
“I knew it! I knew you were going to be late today! Let me guess, Eren fell asleep?”  
“Yep” Mikasa answered straight away. “I am going to make some coffee, anyone else want some?”  
Armin and I both nodded. Anything to keep me aware enough to do some homework.  
“Hey, I heard there was a new bookstore near by! We should check it out!” Armin said, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
“Okay.” I said, anything to help me run from homework.  
“You to go without me, I would like to catch up on homework and sleep.” Mikasa said. She wasn’t really into books anyways. So Armin and I went to the bookstore. On our way there I started to wonder if they had any books from the manga I was reading. It’s about a past civilization where humanity was getting devoured by giants. Either way if they had some good books that was a plus to going, besides avoiding homework.  
Once we got there we were greeted by a very excited employee.  
“WELCOME TO THE READING CORP!” Said a woman with glasses and a long trench coat. Her red hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her coat seemed to have a symbol of wings all over it.  
“Can I help you guys find anything? Our shelves are filled with books of all kind!” She said. Armins seemed to already start looking through the shelves, while I stood there like an idiot.  
“Uhh do you have any mangas?” I asked. Still a bit surprised from the sudden excitement.  
“Oh yes we do, Hey Levi can you show this young man to our manga section?” The woman asked before looking to me “Levi is going to show you the mangas, oh and I am Hanji by the way!” Sticking out her hand.  
“I’m Eren” I said, and shook her hand. Then I saw a guy start to walk up to me.  
“Hello I am Levi, and welcome to The Reading Corps. I understand you are looking for the mangas?” He said. Looking quite indifferent. I suddenly wasn’t able to form words. Where was I again?  
“Stop that it’s creepy.”  
“Huh?” I asked, confused.  
“The staring” He said. “Do I have something on my face?”  
“Oh no! I Just…” Was looking at those grey-blue eyes, thinking about how nice it would be just to kiss you right there. Yeah.  
“Anyways there this way.” He said leading me to the mangas.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The store had all of the newest books of that manga for a cheap price. So I got them all! They had plenty of comfortable seating in the store so I grabbed a chair as I waited for Armin to finish browsing through every single book. I didn’t feel like reading, so I pulled out my pocket notebook and started to draw. I drew a cherry blossom tree and a spectacular creature of no name.  
“Those are some good drawings there.” A familiar voice said. I turned to see Levi looking over my shoulder at my notebook.  
“Yeah I guess it’s just whatever comes to my mind.” I shrugged.  
“I have an offer for you.” Levi said. “I have been wanting to create a manga, I have the whole story planned out.I just need a person to draw it.” Levi explained.  
“Here is my contact info, text me tonight if you are willing to do it.” He handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on it.  
“Hey Eren are you ready to go?” Armin asked, holding a mile high stack of books.  
“Yep, Do you want any help?”  
“Nope!” He said, smiling.


	2. The Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi toys with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but if I were to go on, it would be the longest chapter ever! So I had to stop it there. To make up for it I will make next chapter in Levi’s POV which is exciting! Well thanks for reading more than the first sentence of Love & Mangas and please enjoy!

The next day I was able to stay awake during class, which was amazing since I spent all of last night thinking about Levi. To be honest I also spent most of the day thinking of Levi. I don’t know why he so captivating. I don’t know what is going on with me, I don’t know much about him, he could be an axe murderer. I don’t know his age, or his last name, or if his has a girlfriend/boyfriend, to be honest I don’t even know if he likes men. I just need to stop the stupid thoughts of him and focus on school.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school was finished I told Mikasa and Armin about the offer I got yesterday, they were as pleased as me. I did leave out the part about the dreamy man though. Then I told them I was going to the bookstore to meet Levi again, and they were fine with it. And why wouldn’t they! I got an offer to help illustrate a manga, of course they would let me go. I mean I guess I was nervous they wouldn’t let me because of some weird reason, and that would cause me to lose Levi.  
So I got to go to The Reading Corp.   
“Welcome to The Reading Corp, I am Erwin how can I help you?” A new voice said.   
“Um, can I see Levi?” I asked, not sure if he was here or not. Damn it why didn’t I text him?   
“Oh sure, Hey Levi a kid is here to see you.” Erwin called.  
“He’ll be here in a bit, can you tell me why you want to see him?” Erwin asked. Why would he want to know? I don’t know if Levi wants me to tell anyone about him writing a manga, this is probably someone he knows, so if he wants no one he knows to know about it then I shouldn’t say anything.  
“Oh I uh just...Uh umm I…”   
“Was coming to meet with me about something, I asked him to come.” Levi finished for me. Thank God for that!   
“Come on kid, stop staring and let’s talk about our little project.” Levi said, making me relize I was staring. As we sat down Levi spread some papers out on the table.  
“Okay here is my story so far you can look at it if you want but still pay attention.” He said. I nodded in response as I picked up the papers and started to scan through them.  
“So what do you want in return for doing this, since I can’t garentee I will get money for this, or enough for us to split it, whatever you want, as long as it isn’t too expensive.”Levi said. He cocked one eyebrow, damn it he caught me staring again.   
“Oh I think I know.” He said. I blushed, he could see right through me.  
“Just say it brat, I have to get back to work.” He said. Suddenly I found my words, “ I want to hang around you, and get to know you more.” I said. I was extremely nervous, what if he thinks I am a creep, I could be an axe murderer for all he knew.  
“You know you could be an axe murderer for all I know,” He said. Great he can read my mind now, well at least now he knows how I feel about him! Fuck my life I am screwed, I will die a virgin because of this man and my own embarrassment!  
“But I will trust you, here is the spare key to my appartment, meet me there tonight so we can go over the manga...Don’t get any ideas, brat.” He said as he set a key on top of the stack of papers. As he got up, I got a good glimpse at his outfit, a white button up, a casual black jacket with no hood, some black jeans to match, and a cavat. I was still quite flustered, but I got home with all of the papers and the key. I read through the papers and I liked the story. When I looked up the clock said 7:00pm.   
Shit.  
I’m late.


	3. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi questions himself because Eren was being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, THANK YOU! I have 2 whole kudos, yes that is not much but it is something! So thank you to the guest and MeMyselfandTheVoices for leaving Kudos! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter in Levi’s POV. Oh and the place they go to is based off of an actual place called Juicy Burgers And Dogs, so thank you to them for having awesome burgers! XD Of course I hope you enjoy this horrible fanfic, and thanks for reading more than the first sentence!

“Tch, where is that brat?” I say into the empty space. He better have a damn good reason to keep me waiting like this I said to be here this evening, the sun went down about an hour ago. I get up and walk to the kitchen. The apartment is laid out so the front door leads to the kitchen, so the kid should enter here. I position myself on the counter.   
There is a banging at the door.  
“Come in.” I say, he does have the key so he should be able to get in. The door opens and I see Eren standing there awkwardly in the door. He looked at me with expectant eyes.  
“What is it? I don’t have all night.” I say, because I already said come in, what else could he want?  
“Oh I uh just…”   
“You know what kid, I don’t care just come in already.”  
“Okay” He says and steps in and drops a bag on the table.  
“Oi Brat what’s in the bag?”   
“Oh just my rough drafts and the story” he says. I walk over and sit down on the couch, Eren gathers his papers and sits next to me, but at an awkward distance.  
“I am not going to bite kid”  
“I am NOT a kid, I happen to be 18” He says a matter-o-factly. To be honest I couldn’t care less if he was 2 as long as he could draw, but the fact that I know he was a legal adult did make things easier depending on what he asked for.   
“So tell me what you want in return for this again?”  
“I want to be around you, and get to know you more.” He said. Oh right he did want to be around me, probably to get close to me, because it is pretty obvious that he sees something in me. The staring should be hints enough.   
“Oh right, so show me what you have for rough drafts.” I say, they must be close to what I thought when I was writing the plan for it.   
What I saw completely blew me away.  
He drew exactly what I dreamt up in my mind. How could this brat get onto my mind like that? If this is what is a rough draft the the final draft must be the most amazing thing. 

“These are amazing Eren” I say, I couldn’t think of anything else, the were perfect, I would get them published right now, but since they were rough drafts they were missing some details, but still amazing.  
“Oh really? I put these together pretty quick, I am surprised you like them.” He says, he is too humble for his own good.  
“You are very good at this, why haven’t you written a manga before?” I ask, it can’t be possible that no one has picked this kid before. He is very talented and it doesn’t seem like he cares about showing people his drawings.  
“I just didn’t think about it before, and I never think up good stories.” He says, I guess I can’t argue there, he certainly would be a terrible liar. He shows his emotion too much so if he tried to lie, it would be completely obvious. Hmm not bad…  
“Do you think I can stay here tonight?” He asks out of the blue, yanking me out of my thoughts.   
“Eh?”  
“Oh well Mikasa is having a girls night tonight, and I didn’t want to crash her slumber party.” He said, He is trying to hard to be cool about it.  
“Well sure, but I don’t have a guest bed.”  
“Well I can sleep on the couch, it is no problem..”   
“It is for me kid, I don’t want you drooling all over my couch, just stay in my bed, it is no trouble...What? What is with the blushing?” I ask, then it hits me.  
“Oh fuck no, not like that brat. God you little shit.” I say. We sit in silence for a bit, then Eren pulls out his notepad and starts to draw. I watch for a bit, then I see he is drawing food. He is hungry.   
“Did you have dinner yet?” I ask. He shakes his head, his brown hair swaying back and forth.  
“Well you’re lucky, I haven’t either. What do you want?”   
“Well it is kinda late, pizza?” He asks. Pizza is disgusting, it is triangle of pure grease.  
“No way, something better, there is a place around the corner, it’s called Juicy Burger, how about there?” I ask, at least there it is all fresh food, and less grease slime.  
“Sure” He said. So went to Juicey Burger, got better quality food than pizza. We ate in silence,which I was fine, had enough sharing for one day. Eren texted Armin to tell him his plan for the night. Armin was fine with it as long as Eren texted him after he woke up.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Are you sure you want me in your bed?” Eren asked for the millionth time. What doesn’t he get about me being generous for once and letting him sleep in comfort rather than on that old couch.  
“Yes it is better than listening to your sister’s girl gossip, right?” I say, I thought this kid had a crush me. Why is he so reluctant now?  
“It is not like I am gonna cut you, I am just letting you use my bed for one night.”  
“I guess you’re right” He says as he gets on my bed.  
“But I do have one rule, don’t touch me in my sleep, I don’t want one pinkey on me. Understand?” I say, I can’t sleep if I have people touching me, it is too distracting and wakes me up.  
He nodded and slipped under the covers. The night was probably the best sleep I had in a long time. Then when I woke up, I found that he had rolled over and grabbed me like a teddy bear.   
Damn he looked so peaceful.  
What is going on with me?


End file.
